Oscar the wonder wiener
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Some good-night lovemaking turns into a giggle-fest for Jakotsu, thanks to a news story. Written for LJ's Boy's Love comm.


**Title:** Oscar the wonder wiener  
**Author: **kira  
**Rating:** Adult/older teen  
**Pairing: **Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**Genre: **slice of life with a touch of smuttiness ;p  
**Word Count: **550  
**Warnings:** Contains yaoi, oral and implied anal.

**Summary:** Some good-night lovemaking turns into a giggle-fest for Jakotsu, thanks to a news story.

**Author's note:** Modern AU set in my "Homecoming Universe" where they are older and very successful in their chosen careers. They are also "married" to each other during the time this takes place. Please note that this is a stand alone piece and is just another story in a long list of them. ;p

_For Jen's husband, Keven, because..._

888

"Take your time in the bath, Ban honey. I'm just going to lie here and play with my big red cock!" Jakotsu chortled, clutching the chicken plushie that he had won at the pachinko parlor earlier that evening. He was lying in bed, winding down after a day spent roaming the streets of Shibuya with his life-partner.

Bankotsu laughed as he stripped down to nothing, before heading into the master bathroom. Seconds later, the sound of running water could be heard.

Jakotsu chuckled at the chicken, and reaching for the TV remote, he put on the news. Letting his thoughts stray to Bankotsu, he closed his eyes and stroked himself through the soft silk of his kimono. "Hurry up, Ban honey!" he called out when the water stopped running.

"I just got in here!" Bankotsu replied. "If you want, I'll wash my hair tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me...." the cross-dresser said airily as the water started up again. He could see his lover in his mind's eye, rinsing the soap off with the hand-held shower, and he smiled. When the water stopped, he imagined his lover drying himself off with a big fluffy towel.

Bankotsu emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing nothing but a towel. Dropping it, he climbed into bed and said huskily, "I can finish that for you..."

"Yeah...?"

"U-hunh. Besides, I'm much more fun than your big red cock." The younger man waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh really?" Jakotsu teased. "Prove it!" he said saucily, letting go of his erection.

"With pleasure..." Bankotsu moved between his lover's legs and pleasured him orally while the weatherman droned on in the background. The cross-dresser quickly climaxed and his younger lover reached for the tube of lubricant just as they went to a commercial.

Bankotsu pushed against his tight entrance, entering him. As he developed his rhythm, little waves of pleasure had Jakotsu fisting the comforter. Unfortunately, he also hit the TV remote, turning the volume up a few notches just as the last news story started. A cheery female reporter smiled at the camera, before launching into her human interest story.

"Now here's a special story about a fantastic little guy..." They cut to a taped segment. "Look up in the sky," the reporter said. "It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Oscar the wonder wiener falling from the sky!" she enthused. The story caught Jakotsu's attention, despite Bankotsu's lovemaking and he giggled.

"What?" the younger man frowned.

"Nothing..." his lover soothed.

The reporter went on about someone who had trained his dachshund, Oscar, to sky dive. When she mentioned "Oscar the wonder wiener" again, Jakotsu could not help giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bankotsu paused.

"Oscar the wonder wiener falling from the sky," Jakotsu chortled.

"Hunh? What's so funny about a wiener?"

"A wiener is a childish way of saying cock and the thought of one falling from the sky..." Jakotsu giggled.

Bankotsu chuckled, before finding his rhythm again.

Jakotsu giggled.

"Stop laughing; you're making it go down."

"Sorry, Ban honey, but it's funny."

"I know, but I'd like to finish sometime tonight."

"Sorry..." Jakotsu kissed him and Oscar was momentarily forgotten as they continued their lovemaking. Bankotsu climaxed just as the news ended with a final shot of Oscar falling from the sky...


End file.
